Tara Platt
|imagen = 252px |edad = 41}} (Nacida el 18 de junio de 1980) es una actriz de películas, series de TV y voz estadounidense. Está casada con el (También) actor de voz Yuri Lowenthal. También es la actriz que interpretó a Wonder Woman en Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Otros jugadores la reconocerán como la voz de Isabel, Cassie y Genie en el juego de realidad alternativa "I Love Bees".thumb|209px Carrera Platt estudió en la "Rugters University" y en la "London Academy of Theatre", donde recibió una licenciatura en bellas artes. Ha actuado en varios shows escritos y dirigidos por John de Lancie, y también interpretó a Julieta en "Romeo y Julieta" (tanto con el "Pasadena Civic" y con el Toyota Youth Shakespeare Series", como con la Filarmónica de Los Ángeles); a Titania en "A Midsummer Night's Dream" (El sueño de una Noche de Verano en español); Katherine en "The Taming of the Shrew"; y apareció en "First Nights: Clara and Robert Schumann" at the "Walt Disney Concert Hall" como Clara Schumann, en un papel escrito para ello por De Lancie. Con su Cónyuge Ella co-fundó Monkey Kingdom Productions con su marido Yuri Lowenthal en 2004. Monkey Kingdom Productions es una compañia independiente productora de películas. Monkey Kingdom ha producido dos largometrajes, incluidos Tumbling After Lowenthal, y Con Artist. La productora está trabajando actualmente en la webseries "Shelf Life WebSeries", que está al aire ahora en YouTube. Platt y Lowenthal hicieron las voces de dos personajes en el anime Naruto. Platt hace la voz de Temari y Lowenthal hace la voz de Sasuke Uchiha. En 2007 y 2008, Lowenthal y Platt dieron la voz en "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3": Lowenthal como el personaje principal, Ryoji y Pharos; y Platt como Mitsuru Kirijo y Elizabeth. También hicieron las voces de dos personajes de la caricatura mexicana, El Chavo Animado, inspirada en "El Chavo del 8" original. Platt hace la voz de Patty y Lowenthal hace la voz de Nono (Junior en el doblaje inglés).thumb|Tara Platt y Yuri Lowenthal. Tara Platt y Yuri Lowenthal también hicieron un libro sobre la voz en off llamado "Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic" ("Voz en Off - Actor de voz: Qué se siente detrás del micrófono", en español). Está disponible a través de Bug Bot Press y Emerald Book Company. Filmografía Películas * 5 Centímetros por Segundo - Akari Shinohara (Part Three) * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - ''Yang * ''Death's Door - Suzanne * Digimon: Isla de los Digimon Perdidos - D'Arcmon * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - Inhabitants of Midgar Edge * Gettin' Lucky - Karen * The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks - Rachel * The Last Bad Neighborhood - Lacey * Love Sick Diaries - Jade * Naruto Shippuden La Película - Temari * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror - Vikki * Pissed - Concierge * Scarecrow Gone Wild - Lynn * Tekken: Venganza Sangrienta - Anna Williams * Time and Tide - Jessica * Tumbling After - Amanda Television * The B.P.R.D Declassified - Student * Charmed - The Muse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Jennifer Nocturne * Días de Nuestras Vidas - Cheryl, Manuela * El Chavo Animado - Patty * Gilmore Girls - Shelly * Una Vida Por Vivir - Stewardess * Passions - Nurse #1thumb|254px * The Playbook - DLiteLA, Profile Girl * Legión de Super Héroes - Dream Girl (Nura Nal) * The Young and the Restless - Jade Web series * Galacticast - Bride of RoboJew, Son * Shelf Life WebSeries - Hero Lass * Tabletop - Guest Anime * Afterworld - Kizzy Shoemaker * Ah My Buddha - Yuko Atoda * AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission - Risako Nagase * Bleach - Lisa Yadōmaru, Sode no Shirayuki * Buso Renkin - Tokiko Tsumura * Boys Be... - Mizuki * Dragón Azul - Cynthia * DearS - Eiko * Fate/stay night - Caster * Girls Bravo - Hakana * Gun X Sword - Marianne, Marie * Kamichu! - Benten * Kekkaishi - Mother with Spirit Baby (Episodia 44), Ryo Shishio (Episodio 31, 38) * Kite Liberator - Manatsu Mukai * Kanokon - Yukihana * MÄR - Queen * Marmalade Boy - Jinny * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Second Queen * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Marida Cruz * Monster - Eva Heinemann * Naruto - Temari * Naruto Shippuden - Temari * Nodame Cantabile - Minako Monodaira, Reina Ishikawa, Riona * Paradise Kiss - Higasae * Rave Master - Reina * Rozen Maiden Träumend - Barasuishou * Strait Jacket - Filisis Moog * Tiger & Bunny - Agnes Joubert * Tokko - Kureha * Ultra Maniac - Tama, Vodoo Doll * Zoids - Fermi Videojuegos * Biohazard (Sólo Japón Arcade de Resident Evil) - Jill Valentine * Blue Dragon - Child, Female Villager * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Dragon Age: Origins - Additional Voices * Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wang Yuanji * Eternal Sonata - Claves * Eternal Poison - Thage (No acreditado) * Final Fantasy XIII - Voces Adicionales * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Voces Adicionales * Halo 2 - Genie, Isabel, Cassie * Hyperdimension Neptunia - Vert (Corazón Verde) * Infamous 2 - Additional Voices * League of Legends - Katarina * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Tron Bonne * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - Wonder Woman * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 - Temari * Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Temari * Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Temari * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Temari * Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Temari, Voces Adicionales * Persona 4 Arena - Mitsuru Kirijo / Elizabeth * ObsCure - Ashley Thompson * Rave Master - Reina * Rave Master: Special Attack Force! - Reina * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Reina Roja (No acreditado) * Saints Row: The Third - Voz Femenina #2 (Mujer Rusa) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Elizabeth / Mitsuru Kirijo (No acreditado) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES - Mitsuru Kirijo (No acreditado) * Silent Hill Shattered Memories - Additional voices (No acreditado) * Soul Calibur IV - Setsuka * Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny - Setsuka * Star Ocean: First Departure - Mavelle Froesson * Steambot Chronicles - Captain Ciboulette (No acreditado) * Tales of Graces - Emeraude * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Raine Sage (No acreditado) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Raine Sage (No acreditado) * Tales of the Abyss - Noir, Gelda Nebilim (No acreditado) * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Anna Williams * Trauma Center: New Blood - Valerie Blaylock (No acreditado) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Hrist, Leone (No acreditado) * Warriors Orochi - Mori Ranmaru and Oichi (No acreditado) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Mori Ranmaru and Oichi (No acreditado) Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de Voz